fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shirayuki
Shirayuki (白雪 Shirayuki): is the Cure of the of Bones Pretty Cure! and she is the character of "Akagami no Shirayukihime". Shirayuki had 18 years old, she is the eldest of the group. She is a strong willed and joyful character, but hates to kill or mistreat the animals. Her alter ego is Cure Löwe (キュア レーベ Kyua Rēbe), she gains a lion tail, a lion mane and lion ears, and controlling Earth element, and her color is apple red. Shirayuki's Animal Mark which represents a "Cape Lion" on her left hand and her Element forms are Erde Löwe (エルデ レーベ Erude Rēbe) and Feuer Löwe (フォイヤー レーベ Foiyā Rēbe) with Cure Sunny's Fire element. Her Berserker form is Berserker Löwe (バーサーカー レーベ Bāsākā Rēbe). Bones Leona, Earth Leona,' Fire Leona '''and '''Wild Leona' (in Bones Force!). Appearance: In her civilian form she had a apple red hair and green eyes, Shirayuki appears in several outfits. She most often seen wearing a beige dress with a magenta shirt, brown boots and a bag for carrying medicines. As Cure Löwe, her apple red became brown and her green eyes are the same. She had now a lion tail and lion ears. Red boots, and a red maid dress with a brown hood look like a lion mane. As Erde Löwe, her hair and green eyes remain the same. She looks like now a princess, with a red crown, a red princess dress, a red cloak with lion motif behind it, a brown shirt, a small stick in her mouth, she had the same lion tail and lion ears. As Feuer Löwe, her outfit is similar from Cure Summy, but mixed with her orange maid dress, a orange ribbon with a lion draw on it in the chest. She had a orange mane-like hair and orange eyes. A orange maid hairdress on the head with two bells in the left. She had still a lion tail and ears but with flames in the tip, and orange boots. As Berserker Löwe, she had the same apple red maid outfit, but added with a lion-like exoskeleton which covered her body and her head wearing a lion-like helmet. This makes it look like a backbone knight. Personality: She had a very bright personality, Shirayuki is very determined and resourceful, she is ready to do anything to help others, especially her partner Akane. She was very educated about botany and medicine, but she love also sweet musics and baby animals, but she hates people who mistreat and killing animals. She has an extreme awareness about extinct animals and ecology, especially the Japanese Wolves. History: Past: During her childhood, when her mother was died and Mikaze, her father disappear. It was her grandparents who have raised her until their death. Then she escaped from Raji and her village Clarines by a rebellious act, where she meets with Zen. Being Partner With Cure Sunny . Bones Pretty Cure! OVA: Episode Absolute Zero: Becoming Cure Löwe: The story takes place before Bones Pretty Cure! begins. . Relationships: Family: Mikaze: Her long lost father, and her mother's death, he disappears. Unamed mother: she was died when Shirayuki was very young. Grandparents: They raised during childhood until death, they were also the Honshu wolves, and had not human blood despite their true human form like Shirayuki. Friends: Zen Wistalia: Her lover. After leaving her village in an act of rebellion, meeting Zen she went to live in Clarines. Since meeting Zen she has stood by his side and has promised to help him in the future. Mitsuhide Lowen: One of her friends. Kiki Seiran: One of her friends. Obi: One of her friends. Yin: Despite their different personalities, Yin and Shirayuki are probably close and formed a duo in some situations. Adélie: She had saved Adélie for hunters, she had respect with her despite her contempt for adults, she's often called by Adélie "Shirayuki-senpai" (白雪−せんぱい). Maka Albarn: Akane Hino: Her partner since the episode 4, Transformations: Cure Löwe (キュア レーベ Kyua Rēbe): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Shirayuki, she represents the Cape Lion, she can control the animals when she was riding and she manipulating Earth element. In Bones Force! only, Shirayuki says "The Prideful Lion of the Fangs! I'm Bones Leona, Got it!". Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she slashing with a Bio Card into the DNA Crusader, she says "Pretty Cure, DNA Fusion!". Once the DNA Crusader is shine a Lion-like spirit appears around on her and merged with her. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered by red rocks. Her apple red maid dress then appears with a hood look like a lion mane, and apple red boots. She gains lion ears and a lion tail start to appear, she howling like a lion. She then does a dancing jump before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Löwe, posing afterward with a Cape Lion for background. Erde Löwe (エルデ レーベ Erude Rēbe): Is Cure Löwe’s first Element form in the movie only. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!". And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered by red rocks, except for head and lion tail, glowing with apple red light. Her apple red maid dress transform into a princess-like dress, a red cloak with a lion motif behind it. Finally are a small stick in the mouth, and a red crown. She then does a long run and then a dancing jump hehind the sun for background, before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Erde Löwe, posing afterward with a Cape Lion for background. In Bones Force! only, Shirayuki says "The Lion of the Earth Element! I'm Earth Leona, Got it!". Feuer Löwe (フォイヤー レーベ Foiyā Rēbe): Is Cure Löwe’s second Element form with Cure Sunny's Fire Element. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!" while Cure Sunny giving to Cure Löwe her Fire Element. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered with orange fire, except for head and lion tail and ears but with now a fire on the tips. She had a orange maid dress, a orange ribbon with a lion draw on it in the chest. A orange maid hairdress on the head with two bells in the left and orange boots. Finally, she had a orange mane-like hair and orange eye. She then does a fire dance behind the fire sky with a sun and volcanos for background, and introducing herself as Feuer Löwe, posing afterward with a Cape Lion for background. In Bones Force! only, Shirayuki says "The Lion of the Fire Element! I'm Fire Leona, Got it!". Berserker Löwe (バーサーカー レーベ Bāsākā Rēbe): is Cure Löwe's Berserker form after receving her Beast Exoskeleton. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with her Bio Card to access the Beast Exoskeleton, Shirayuki can transform into her Berserker form called "Berserker Löwe". She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Berserker Form, she says "Perfect Mode!" to becoming Berserker Löwe. Attacks: Earth Element Earth Fang (大地の牙 Daichi no Kiba): Her main attack, with her Earth element, she summons a lion-like spirit to attacking and biting her enemies. Mountain Howling (マウンテンハウリング Maunten Hauringu): When Cure Löwe use her Animal Mark she transforming into a earth lion, she sucks in air through the mouth, then she opens her mouth and a red orb appears in her. Cure Löwe then releases a beam of air filled with red circles and fangs come out inside of her at the opponent and howling like a lion. Erde Löwe König (エルデ レーベ ケーニッヒ Rēbe Kēnihhi "Earth Lion King" in Bones Force!): Her ultimate attack as Erde Löwe, she is surrounded by a lion-like aura, and form a big cross with her claws to attaking her enemies. Fire Element Mystery Flame (神秘炎 Shinpi-en, "Mystical Fire" in Bones Force!): Magma Storm (マグマ ストーム Maguma Sutōmu, "Lava Wave" in Bones Force!): When Feuer Löwe use her Animal Mark she transforming into a fire lion, Blaze Drive (ブレイズ ドライブ Bureizu Doraibu), "Blazing Driver" in Bones Force!): Group Attacks Earth Fire (アース ファイアー Āsu Faiyā): Her combine attack with Cure Sunny. Animal Nature Pride (アニマル ネイチャー プライド Animaru Neichā Puraido): Is group attack after they have their Berserker Forms. The group practices a great combine attack with their animal powers to defeating enemies, but they need to using their Beast Exoskeletons to performed the attack. Statics: Attack: 10 / 10 Defense: 10 / 10 Speed: 3 / 10 Stamina: 10 / 10 Agility: 3 / 10 Technique: 3 / 10 As Cure Löwe, her Attack, Defense and Stamina are exceptional because the lion is really the king of beasts, she even can manipulate animals with a magical mask when she riding, the only problem are the Technique, Speed and Agility, she is very slow due the imposing force. She was the most powerful of the Precures. Etymology: Shirayuki '– (白雪) her name meaning, "Snow White" and based of the fairy tale "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". '''Cure Löwe '– Löwe meaning "Lion" in German. Songs: Shirayuki's voice actor, Hayami Saori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato, who voices Yin, Hanazawa Kana, who voices Adélie, Omigawa who voices Maka Albarn, and Uchida Maaya who voices Iki Hiyori. Singles: Noble Lion Heart. Red Apple. Duets: Animal Nature (Along with Fukuen Misato, Hanazawa Kana, Omigawa Chiaki and Uchida Maaya). Fang and Feather (Along with Fukuen Misato). Sunny Apple (Along with Tano Asami). Trivia: ・ She is the first main Crossover-Precure have red color theme. ・ Her attacks was based on the fangs and the earth element. ・ Shirayuki is the second Crossover-Precure who controling earth element, the first is Azmaria Hendric. ・ Like Yin and Adélie, Shirayuki have not family name. ・ She had the same Seiyuu, Hayami Saori, who plays also with Anya Hepburn from Soul Eater Not! and Leviathan from Leviathan: The Last Defense. ・ Her English voice actor, Brina Palencia, shraring with Yin. ・ Her name sharing with Mizore Shirayuki from Rosario + Vampire, and thus Shirayuki Hime from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ・ Erde meaning "Earth" in German, and Feuer meaning "Fire" in German. ・ In Bones Force! her Cure-name, '''Bones Leona meaning "Lion" in Latin and is also an female name. ・ She is the seventh Pretty Cure to be voiced by a Japanese pop idol, Hayami Saori, the firsts were Hanasaki Tsubomi, who voiced by Mizuki Nana, Hino Akane, who voiced by Tano Asami, Aino Megumi who voiced by Nakajima Megumi, Yona who voiced by Saitou Chiwa, Honda Tohru who voiced by Horie Yui, Momozono Nanami who voiced by Mimori Suzuko, Azmaria Hendric who voiced by Chiba Saeko, and Jo Carpenter who voiced by Watanabe Akeno. ・ Yona and Shirayuki have a few strong similarities. ・ They both are female protagonist of the different animes. ・ They both have deceased relatives, and being orphaned. ・ They both have red hair, but not the same eyes color. ・ They both have cutting their hair by rebellious act. ・ They both have red color theme as a Precure. ・ They both have respective lovers, Yona with Hak, and Shirayuki with Zen. ・ They both have not family name. ・ They both are Precure to be of royal descent (although Shiny Luminous is technically a queen, she is not an official Pretty Cure), succeeded Cure Muse, Cure Ace, Cure Draco, Cure Pegasus, Cure Lotus, Cure Princess, and Cure Scarlet. ・ They comes from the different parallel worlds. ・ Their Cure names begin with two letters "Lo" in the first. Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! characters